The Heart Hacker
by Aishoujo
Summary: For the first time - somebody actually likes her and I mean like likes her, but what would she do if this person who like likes her is actually her best friend's crush? A Grace Cardinal and Zoe Rivas love story... because I can.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I really need to work on my other stories specifically the Tristan/Miles one.. but I just can't help myself. I haven't been into a lot of girl ships lately so I told myself this has to be done. It was actually pretty fun to be honest. Something to commemorate my break.. and I swear to you, I'll finish it before its over!

Pairing: Grace/Zoe, Traces of Maya/Zig

Anti-Pairing: Zoe/Zig

Rated: T just in case.

Summary: For the first time - somebody actually likes her and I mean like likes her, but what would she do if this person who like likes her is actually her best friend's crush? A Grace Cardinal and Zoe Rivas love story... because I can.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to go for it." Grace looked up from her computer, confused, watching Zig pace back and forth, stopping, fixing his collar and running his hand against his hair to smooth it over. She opened her mouth, but stopped herself - she didn't even have to ask what he was going on about to know.<p>

"You sure about that, Novak? Did she not just reject you?"

Zig sent her a pointed look, "That was over a week ago. Sides, I've matured since then. Got myself a new jacket and-"

"Cheap Cologne?" Grace finished, crinkling her eyes as her hand moved to block her nose. Zig scoffed and fanned his jacket back and forth letting the scent encompass her.

"You're such a great friend." He muttered sarcastically, semi-annoyed. Grace simply laughed it off as she used the neck of her shirt as a nose plug, "Maya picked it out for me."

"You should have let her put it on for you."

"Is it really that bad? My nose is kind of stuffy so I can't really smell anything." He grabbed a part of his shirt and brought it to his nose taking a long sniff, then shook his head to prove he could not, in fact, sense the dead cat.

"No wonder you can't, it probably deluded your senses."

"Damn you.. and I just texted Zoe to meet me here too." Yes, make a girl you like come to you, nice going Novak - Grace noted to herself, amused, "If she comes, humor her till I come back. I'm going to go fan myself in the bathroom!"

"Hey!" Grace blinked, but fell silent as he dashed out of the room without another word. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her screen and continued scrolling through movies to download off the internet. With Maya obsessing over midterms(what a cute nerd), Tiny busy with reform classes, and Zig working part-time as a pastry chef, she found most of her world was overshadowed by a blunt containment of nothingness. Of course, she was plenty used to it, a girl who spent most of her time in the virtual world than real life. She didn't have a lot of friends growing up.. well, she probably could not even call them friends; passing acquaintances were more like it who allowed her to join their group when everybody elses' group was full or allow her to sit beside them on the bus if one of their friends did not make it. However, her elementary days is much like a blur censored by the life she has now - now people come to her, "Can you get into my account, I forgot my password!" which takes only minutes to crack and with $15 bucks every time it was well worth it. Then there was also the queen, herself, who for some reason started coming towards the rubber room more often just to complain about the fellow cheerleaders on the team. Or some "_tramp_" who walked through the halls parading around in excess make up because, _"girl, if your face tone is pale as a sheet and your hands are tanner than a donkey's bottom, you're doing it wrong!"_

This life overshadowed the other that she just could not remember what it felt like to be alone with everyone chatting about around her. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy her company. Far from it, in fact, that it was actually pretty hilarious. Cracks about girls who "try too hard" or boys who "obviously need to pull their pants up" to which she could agree. Of course there were moments where she just could not empathize like when she was talking about fashion or shoes, or who walked down the red carpet in the "most ugliest dress I've ever seen." She found it interesting: the world she didn't dare test. Amused, more so, with her enthusiasm.

Her eyes were covered from behind and she paused, mid-typing, moving her hands to grab the intruder's arms. She did not even have to question who it was, she could tell by the texture of her hands.

"Hey Rivas, just missed him. He wandered into the bathroom real quick, he'll be right back." Zoe retracted her hands with a pout and slid into the chair next to hers. Her eyes trained on the screen in front of her.

"So, what are you doing?"

"Finding movies to watch.. And before you ask, yes, I am the type of person who'd rather download movies illegally rather than go to the theater where I'd have to spend $11 bucks per person and $20+ bucks for popcorn I can just make at home."

She earned a scoff in return, "I didn't say anything."

Grace turned to her with a grin mounting her lips, "But you were going too" which caused Zoe, in turn, to stick out her tongue.

"I didn't actually think you were into movies."

"It must have been a real shocker to find out I don't actually live in a box, yeah?"

Zoe rolled her eyes in return, "I didn't mean it like that. I mean whenever I talk about movies, you don't really look like you care or know what I'm talking about."

"That's because your type of movies consist of chick flicks or some sappy hero named Fabio."

"Hey!" Zoe yelled, swatting the side of her arm, "I'll have you know, I'm just as into horror flicks as the average person."

"Oh, yeah?" She asked teasingly, turning to find her staring at her with a determined expression. Zoe leant in until their noses were almost aligned and only an inch gap set between them,

"Yep~"

"It's decided then. Sometime this week, my place, I pick the movie."

"You're on." And they immediately broke a part, sharing a laugh amongst eachother. Grace turned to the screen and opened up a new tab to look for titles for this new assignment. Zoe, in turn, looked around the empty room in curiosity.

"So where is everyone?" She asked, taking note of the abandoned paper planes and fallen chairs. Games all scattered and trash can at its fullest rich with clumps of paper.

"The teacher wasn't around so class was cancelled. Seems like they all ditched."

"Then what are you still doing here?" Zoe sent her an accusing glance.

"It's easier for people to find me this way. Looking for a glitch fix-" She sent her a pointed look, "an undetected profile or girl advice."

Zoe turned to her almost immediately, "Zig?"

Grace looked at her for a very long second, ".. I don't give him advice, per-say, just the normal attire fix. No, get rid of the cologne. No, don't grow a beard. Hell no, she would definitely not appreciate that tie, burn it and dump it in the sea!"

"You're talking about me, aren't you?" Grace let the silence be her answer as she continued typing, "... You think you should be telling me this?"

"Well I don't find any need to hide it since you already know he's into you. I think you should at least give him a chance to redeem himself. He deleted his snapchat already and anyone can tell he's trying pretty hard to get your attention."

Zoe stared down at the table silently, her face shadowed with an unknown expression, inwardly clenching her fists, "...I don't believe this." She suddenly spat, standing up and threatening to leave.

Grace blinked and grabbed her hand, rolling back on the chair before she was forced to stand, "What's wrong with you?"

Zoe turned to her with a sudden exhausted expression, "I thought you liked me!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

".. Say what?"

"I.. I thought you.. you know what, just forget it." She clenched her teeth and shrugged off the hand, storming out of the room. Grace blinked and turned to her equipment, throwing off her expensive headphones and jogging after her. Just outside the door, she grabbed her arm once again and refused to let her go,

"Zoe, wait a second." Zoe would not turn to her this time, "What are you talking about? I never-"

"Why the hell do you think I've been coming to you these passed few weeks? Showing up with my uniform, taking every chance I can get to touch or be close to you-"

"Zoe" She took note of the people who passed and panicked. She gripped the side of her arm, and pulled her towards the room, "Come on, we should talk about it inside-"

"No!" Zoe threw her grip off and grabbed her collar with both hands, "You're all I think about now. Before I go to bed, after I wake up, you're the only one I want to talk too after my day goes bad. I just can't get you out of my mind." She bowed her head, loosening her grip, "I.. I like you damnit. And you go and tell me that."

She stared at her: shocked beyond belief. She never expected this to happen. She never expected that someone, of her caliber, would like her. She could feel her voice wavering and when she spoke - surprisingly - she sounded the most composed she has ever been, "I'm not a mind reader Zoe. I can't know what you're thinking unless you tell me."

Zoe panted, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes shadowed by her hair, "Damn you.. Damn you Cardinal! You piss me off!" Panicked, Grace grabbed her forcefully and pulled her forward into her chest, hoping that she would calm down. Looking around at any passerby who she would have to threaten openly if word got out and Zig - if he passes - oh man, if he so passes...

What on earth was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys! A new chapter... while I'm supposed to be studying for my last exam. Oh well, I am really happy the way this turned out and you'll see it start to pick up the pace soon enough. If you guys have any ideas or requests on what Gracevas can do during their spare time, please let me know. I have a few scenerios and I wouldn't mind a thousand more.

One of the fabulous reviewers pointed out that maybe I can have them deal with the emotions with discovering their sexuality. I am really happy you brought this up, because I'm not sure I want to take that route at least in this story. Instead, I just want to focus on two teenagers in love with each other and just that, or maybe I can spare a chapter or two.. hmm... I will definitely mention the difficulties which come with being a same-sex couple. Thank you for the idea and please mention any more you have. :)

* * *

><p>Tick, tock, tick, tock.<p>

Kids pass through the hallway and into the room, into their seats(any seat), wandering into their own groups and chatting amongst themselves. Chairs pulled from tables, the cards come out, the games commence until the teacher comes and ruins it.

".. What?"

Grace mutters as she looks up from the computer screen(which she is almost never seen without) at Zig who had been staring at her for a while. Bunched up against the wall next to the entrance and he on the other side with a questionable gaze. She almost regrets asking.

".. Did you say anything to her yesterday?"

Because she actually didn't, but she neither could tell him what happened behind his back. She shakes her head, no, and scoffs as she looks back to her screen, "I should have known it was about the princess."

"She was gone by the time I got here and when I went to her cheer-leading practice she was ignoring me the entire time. She didn't even spare me a glance. Are you sure you didn't say anything?"

"Novak, relax, I didn't tease your girlfriend. She barely listens to what I say."

Zig thought about it, "I guess you're right."

A few seconds went by before Grace looked back up towards him in curiosity. _And hope._

"... Hey Novak, are you sure you like her?"

Zig sent her a confused look.

"I mean.. what about Maya?"

"Well, we live together now. I can't say I don't like her, but her mother trusts me now and I don't want to ruin that. Besides, Maya's still hung up on moneybags even though I'm telling you he's totally gay. Like come on, no dude spends that much time doing his hair."

Grace rolled her eyes.

"So will you help me?" Zig turned to her with a pleading look. Grace, returning the look with: foremost, confusion then_ oh god no_, "I mean I've seen you guys around together and I think you're the only one out of my friend's who can actually get her attention like that." He thought about it as he rubbed his chin, "I mean, Maya doesn't like to say it, but she's still pretty ticked off at her.. and Tiny is out of the question."

"What's in it for me?" Grace asked reluctantly. She didn't want to do it, but she knew eventually she'd get roped into it.

"$10 bucks and I'll bring you lunch for a week."

"You must really like this girl." Grace pointed out as she shut her laptop and shoved it in her bag, getting up and following him to the table just as the teacher walked in and berated them for blocking the door.

Zig rubbed the back of his neck, smiled nervously, ".. Yeah.."

Later, after she had finished her lunch, she found herself in front of the gym shoving boys out of the way. Peeking into the small window, she watched as the squad practiced their cheer with Zoe standing in front of them, coordinating them. Her expression feigned sheer annoyance, her posture emitting signs of distress; one hand to her hips while the other laying at her side, which moved up every so often to point out little mistakes, her right foot tapping furiously on the ground.

Grace couldn't help but chuckle to herself, watching as Zoe tagged a niner out in order to show her _again_. She watched as the boys behind her whispered awefully, love-struck, which made her scoff and throw open the gym doors. She watched as they scrambled off in amusement and walked in. The team had paused mid-cheer, but continued as Zoe yelled, "Come on girls, focus!"

She waited patiently, watching the rest of the deliberation seated over the bleachers.

"Alright, dismissed!" Zoe called as the alarm on her phone went off, warning them that the bell was about to ring soon, "We need as much practice as we can get so we meet here after school and tomorrow morning." She received nods in acknowledgement as they all scurried to the change rooms chattily. Zoe watched them go before she turned, walking towards her duffle bag on the bench and pretending not to notice _her_.

Grace sighed as she pushed herself off the bench and jumped off the bleachers, wandering over to her, "Hey, I need to talk to you."

"I'm busy." Zoe responded without looking at her, sorting through her bag before she zipped it up, throwing it over her shoulder. Grace grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving, forcing her to turn.

"I said I need to talk to you." Zoe looked down at the hand and back at her, sending her a dirty look. Grace paused before she dropped the arm and glared down at her feet, "Sorry." She mumbled her breath.

Zoe sighed as she dropped her hands to her sides, "What's up?" She asked, although she already had a hunch.

"It's about Zig." Bingo, "Don't ignore him like this. Just tell him straight that you're not interested." Zoe turned on her heels and walked towards the change rooms, Grace hot on her heels, "He really likes you." Stopping in front of the door and turning, Grace also stopped, startled at how close they were. She took a step back, but Zoe followed her with an innocent smile creeping over her face.

"So, what should I tell him?" She asked, leaning forward, ".. How much I'd rather be in the arms of his best friend - fantasizing about how she places her hands over my body, over my hips.." Zoe grabbed a hold of her hands and pressed it to her sides, ".. touching me, _making me scream_."

Grace pulled her hands and moved back, her eyes slightly wide with her jaw slacked. Zoe bit her lip as she looked her up and down, before she turned towards the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Grace muttered which brought a chuckle to Zoe's lips.

"Because remember..?" Zoe questioned as she turned her head towards her, "I'm a bitch." before walking into the doors and shutting it behind her.


	3. Movie, 1

"What's up, Zigmund?"

Her ears perked up at the conversation beside her, but she didn't look up from her computer screen. Zig seemed obviously distressed, hunched up against the wall hugging one leg with a sour look upon his face. Maya, who had taken a break from studying, leaned over him with a worried look.

"I don't think I should tell you." He muttered under his breath, feeling no need to hide his annoyance. It wasn't aimed specifically at her.

She tilted her head before she straightened, crossing her arms over her chest, "It's about Zoe, isn't it? What happened this time?"

Zig looked up at her, hesitated to speak, ".. I went to visit her at practice again. She was taking a break and flirting with some other sophomore, Zac.. Za.."

"Zackariah?"

"Yeah, him, and I think he was asking her out."

Grace shut her laptop and stood as her two startled friend's looked at her in confusion. She muttered, _bathroom_, as she turned on her heels and stormed down the hallway.

Maya stared after her in concern before she turned to Zig who shrugged in response.

_What is she doing_? Grace grumbled, irritated, growing even more annoyed when she wondered whom her question was even directed at, herself or Zoe. She was annoyed that she couldn't stop thinking about it, that as much as she tried to push away these feelings they would rush back at her full-force. She knew this would never work out, she knew she could never betray Zig's feelings. She knew it would only be a matter of time before this blew over and Zoe would forget about her feelings, fall in love with Zig or some other poor sap like she was meant to be, because _she_ couldn't give her everything she wanted. Because they were just too different.

She walked over to the gym entrance and saw the same boys from yesterday try to sneak a peek. This was just ridiculous. She cleared her throat which made them look at her worried it was a teacher and she pushed passed them, ramming open the door without another word.

A team meeting brought most of the squad to the bleachers. Jack was laying on her back and counting how many soccer balls were stuck against the ceiling, Lola was smiling cutely at Shay who was telling her what happened in the weight room the day before, Helen and the rest were nervously staring at Zoe as she paced the gym grounds, lost in thought, before the gym doors slammed open and their attention fell to the entrance. Grace paused as confused and startled gazes(_she was getting them a lot lately_) directed at her, but she ignored them in favor of one.

And tried to ignore the irregular beating in her chest as her voice spoke faster than her brain, "Yo, we still on for that movie on Friday?" which made Zoe, herself, pause in disbelief... before a smile wracked her entire frame and suddenly she wasn't so distressed anymore.

"See you there!"

* * *

><p>Short, but the next chapter is coming immediately. I'm feeling evil.<p> 


	4. Movie, 2

As Grace set up her laptop to connect with her television, Zoe looked around the room in astonishment. It wasn't large like hers, but it wasn't small either - a middle-class house with three bedrooms and three bathrooms (one for each level). The interior of the house was questionable to say the least - when she first came across the living room, Zoe could not help but take note of the glass case mounted over the wall above the fireplace which encompassed large guns she had never seen before. The pictures were multiple though most of them weren't of her direct family, but dozens of foreign faces which she could have sworn were following her every step she took. The walls were painted light pink and grey. The lamps were off, but the light from the back yard enriched them with enough sunlight. And as she sat on the couch, she could not help, but take note on how great it felt against her bottom.

"Where are your parents?"

"They're both working. They should be back by the time the movie's done." Grace announced as she got up. The television turned blank before it revealed her computer screen, showing a list of movies in her document organized in alphabetical and titled under "Zoe." They were all potential horror movies which Grace had considered, "Do you want something to drink?" Zoe didn't respond as she was too busy coddling the couch in all positions to really care.. about anything, "Um.. okay. I'll go start on the popcorn, you just.. lay there." Grace shook her head and walked to the kitchen as Zoe waved her off.

She grabbed a pillow and brought it to her face, the smell of incense delighting her senses. Because it smelled like her.  
>She just couldn't believe she was here, in her house. A different atmosphere from what she was used too, but she wasn't uncomfortable. Far from it, infact. A little voice in her head wondered whether Maya or Zig ever came over. The thought made her eyes narrow in jealously and possessiveness. She made a note to ask her later.<p>

Eventually, after the food and drinks were served, the movie was on. The curtains were closed which darkened the entire room. The entire house was silent except for the movie which played. Grace found herself in a trance - unable to concentrate on the movie. Eyes glued to the television screen and rarely blinking as her companion tightened her grip around her arm, nuzzling her head within them.

_I wonder whether she's really scared._ Grace thought to herself as she tried not to look to make it obvious that it was bothering her. Slowly wiggling her grasp away, yet she kept finding herself in the same position. There was no helping it.

She didn't know how it happened. One second she was clinging to her arms and the next they were suddenly holding hands with Zoe's head laying ontop of her shoulder. Their eyes trained on the movie while their attention was (most definitely) not.

The sudden pop-up made them both stiffen, but quickly regain their composure. With the transformation in Zoe's behavior, it forced Grace to forget a lot of parts hence why she had no idea what the hell was going on. She wondered whether Zoe did either. Even so, the movie was something at least due to the random pop-ups every now and then.

As nine marched around, the movie was long over. The pair were now searching different trailers on youtube until the front door squeaked open and the lights were turned on signalling her parents arrival. A surprised couple stared at the girl beside her daughter, smiling awkwardly, while their own daughter was looking down with embarrassment.

Her father was fairly tall and tanned. His hair tied into a low ponytail and his eyes - Zoe noted amusingly - closely resembled Grace's own. His wife looked young. Her features were soft while her skin was fair. From the two, Grace looked much more like her father.

"... Hello there." The father greeted with an expressionless face, "I am Joseph and this is my wife Linda. We are Grace's parents."

"Hi" Zoe smiled, returning the handshake, "I'm Zoe Rivas, Grace's friend."

"Zoe Rivas?"

"Friend?!"

Grace slapped her hand over her face in embarrassment, "Yeah. She just came over to watch a movie."

"Oh.." As her father nodded in approval and disappeared up the stairs, Linda smiled a smile which lit up the whole room, "We won't get in your way, we hope you can stay for dinner. "

Zoe dually took note of the time, nine-o'clock. Who has dinner at nine?! She shook her head in response, "It's getting late, I should get going."

"Oh? Are you sure? We'd really like it if you would join us. It's not everyday Grace brings.. well, anyone home."

Zoe blinked and turned to Grace who refused to look at her. A wave of happiness washed over, "Thanks for the offer, ma'am, but I must get going. My mother will be mad." She strolled passed towards the front entrance and began to put on her boots.

"I never thought you had such a beautiful friend." Linda commented softly as she elbowed her daughter. Grace shrugged her shoulders and grunted in response.

"See you on Monday, Grace." Zoe waved, straightening her bag over her shoulder and peeling out. She didn't seem to notice her following her as she skipped the rest of the way towards the gates. Paused. Before she turned around with a small smile, "So you've never brought anyone else here other than me?"

Grace blinked, rubbing the back of her head nervously, "Well, no..."

_Good_. Zoe noted, as she leaned back against the small gate.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. I might jump you in front of your parents."

"Oh." Grace nodded in acceptance before her eyes widened, "Oh!"

Zoe scoffed. It was just too easy. She could no longer contain her laughter, "Geez, have you already forgotten?" She mumbled, slyly, as she stepped forward and swatted her nose, "I'm just kidding, (Are you really?) But my mom's honestly waiting for me."

"Okay..." Grace muttered with a dazed expression.

Zoe nodded and turned to the gate. Opened it slightly before she turned her head back towards her for one last question, "So are you going to tell me the reason why you invited me?"

"Well, we did say we would do this-"

"-Right after I confessed my feelings for you. Come on." Zoe waggled her finger and stepped a threatening step forward, "Were you jealous?"

Grace glared at her. How long would she keep this up? She was seriously starting too... A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she blinked, "... You did it on purpose."

"And I thought you were the genius."

"Why you sneaky little weasel-"

"I knew Zig would tell you."

Grace crossed her arms over her chest, a look of annoyance crossing her face, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

"Well, you underestimated me." Zoe grinned slyly, "And you also like me too."

"... No, I don't."

'Yeap, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don-" She was cut off by the lips which captured hers. Surprised as her hands dropped to her sides, Grace stared down at her with astonishment. Her eyebrows crinkled, her body stiffening... before she found herself responding too. These passed few weeks made her feel like she was wrapped around her little finger, like she was growing weaker everytime she saw her, but this was her moment to shine. She would not lose. Snaking her arms around her and deepening the kiss, leaning her back against the gate as she proceeded to take control.

As they broke apart, they were both panting for air. Grace's hand immediately went to her mouth, dropping her head as if she surrendered. An utterly flustered Zoe leaned forward beside her ear and breathed a sigh, blowing cold air around her ear in the process, "You want to know the best part about when I confessed to you? T'was the fact you kept saying my name over and over."

Grace's face went red as Zoe thrusted her hips back to open the rest of the gate, slowly creeping away from her. She turned around and danced away. Grace could only stare at her retreating form helplessly, her hand bawling into a fist against her mouth, _Damn_... She muttered as she turned around and through the window she could see her mother staring back at her silently.


End file.
